Siempre tú
by brujislrc25
Summary: Terry él mejor amigo de su hermano y 9 años mayor que ella, Candy siempre estuvo enamorada de él, pero él decidió dejarla e irse a perseguir sus sueños, dejándola con el corazón roto. U/A RATED T por el momento
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno esta es la 1era historia propia que cuelgo, sólo tengo un cap, no creo que el fic sea muy largo, bueno ya saben los personajes pertecen a Mizuki e Igarashi. Espero críticas constructivas, jeje, dejen coments a ver si la continúo...besos.**

**Loren :D**

**SIEMPRE TÚ...**

**CAP 1**

Me llamo Candice Andry, tengo 21 años y estoy en el último año de mi carrera, "fotografía". Tengo dos hermanos mayores, Albert de 30 y Anthony de 25 años, los dos son muy guapos, altos rubios y de ojos azules, las chicas que pasan a su lado no pueden evitar suspirar, bueno a diferencia de ellos yo tengo los ojos verdes iguales a los de mi madre y la cabellera rubia, larga y rizada, aaa no puedo dejar de mencionar las pecas tengo unas cuantas pequitas por la nariz, soy la única de los tres que las heredó.

Nuestros padres fallecieron cuando yo solamente tenía 7 años en un accidente de helicóptero, habían programado esas vacaciones con tanto entusiasmo, querían festejar un año mas de  
casados, pero todo terminó en tragedia.

Por eso mis hermanos y yo somos muy unidos, nos quedamos solos y nos necesitabámos, actualmente vivimos juntos en un pent-house, no me puedo quejar, la abuela Elroy nunca nos dejó desamparados, aunque fue muy duro tener que vivir con ella mientras Albert se preparaba para hacerce cargo de las empresas de nuestros padres, él tuvo que estudiar mucho y prepararce bastante, la abuela Elroy era muy exigente.

Para felicidad de nosotros Albert decidió que nos mudáramos, le dijo a la abuela que ya éramos grandecitos, aunque Elroy se opuso, no pudo hacer nada al respecto.

Ahora Anthony también trabaja en las empresas y se le ve feliz estando ahí, tenemos una cadena de resorts muy reconocido a nivel mundial (de eso se encargó Albert), yo debería haber estudiado administración u hotelería y turismo según mi abuela, pero simplemente no era lo mío y gracias a Dios mis hermanos siempre me apoyaban, Albert siempre me decía que haga lo que me hiciera feliz, por eso estudié fotografía.

..."que haga lo que me hiciera feliz"...si claro, yo ya no podía ser feliz, mi felicidad se fué cuando él se fué hace 4 años, dejándome sola, según él, porque no era correcto, que era una niña, excusas, simplemente él no me quería, fué un cobarde y a la primera oportunidad que tuvo se largó.

Pues él es Terrence Grandchester, uno de los mejores amigos de Albert, al igual que él tiene 30 años y actualmente radica en Londres, siempre fueron amigos, desde pequeños, y yo desde que tengo uso de razón me enamoré de él, era...ES el hombre mas hermoso que mis ojos vieron nunca, sus orbes de un color azul-verdosos, alto, tez blanca, cabello castaño oscuro, que en sus épocas de adolescente usaba largo, un cuerpo de ensueño, pero él era único, un ser arrogante e inteligente, e inevitablemente su sonrisa torcida me encandiló, siempre llamándome "pecas" o "tarzán pecosa", pero yo era feliz porque era su tarzán pecosa.

Recuerdo que para mis 15 años me regaló una cadenita con un corazón, este gesto me sorprendió bastante ya que no es un regalo normal, VAMOS UN CORAZÓN, me pudo haber regalado cualquier cosa, a parte yo era una adolescente enamorada y cualquier gesto por parte de él me ilusionaba, pensé que estupidamente él podría sentir algo, aunque sea mínimo, por mi...

Estaba caminando como todos los días de regreso a casa, estaba cansada, el trabajo que nos habían dejado en la clase de fotografia artistica fue muy complicado, pero felizmente hoy ya lo había entregado. ¡Viernes! al fin podría descansar de la universidad.

Lo único que hacía era pensar y pensar...porque no podía seguir con mi vida, enamorarme de alguien, pero NO PUEDO, simplemente él esta clavado en mi corazón y a pesar que han pasado 4 años desde que no lo veo mi corazón se empeña en recordarlo. Él siguió con su vida me olvidó...

-Flash back (3años atrás)-

Estaba en mi habitación haciendo unos deberes cuando tocaron la puerta...

-Pase...

-Hola pequeña, que tal la universidad. -me preguntó Albert-

-Bien, nos dejaron una tarea de cálculo que está un poco complicada, pero en eso estoy. -le respondí- Mas tarde voy a la casa de Annie para comparar nuestros resultados. -observé su rostro y lo noté un poco nervioso, quería decirme algo, y no sabía como hacerlo- Suéltalo. -le dije, me miró sorprendido-

-Ah?

-Vamos Albert, suéltalo, que me vas a decir.

-Llegó correpondencia de Londres. -vi el sobre que tenía en sus manos, lo apretaba con mucha fuerza- Tenemos que viajar, nos ha llegado una invitación.

-Una invitación?. -no se porque, pero sabía que era malo, y que ese viaje tenía que ver con Terry-

-Terry nos invita a su matrimonio. -mi mundo se desmoronó-

-Fin flash back-

...todavía recuerdo como llore aquella noche, no fuí a Londres, solo fueron mis hermanos, ellos comprendieron y no me obligaron a ir, encima tenía la osadía de invitarme a su matrimonio.

Sí, se caso sólo por civil, con una compañera actriz al igual que él, Susana Marlow, hermosa mujer (actriz conocida, que desgraciadamente conocí por las noticias de espectáculos), me imagino que debe estar feliz, ya no he querido averiguar nada de él, es mas, dejé de leer y ver noticias de la farándula y les pedí a mis hermanos que no lo mensionaran.

Unas lágrimas rodaron de mis ojos sin poder evitarlo...

-Flash Back (4años atrás)-

-Candy. -raro, porque me llama por mi nombre nunca lo hace-

-Terry. -igual sonreí al verlo, me levanté de mi escritorio y lo abracé con fuerza, pero él me alejó-

-¿Qué ocurré? ¿Pasó algo malo?. -pregunté inocentemente, nunca me imaginé lo que me iba a decir, no estaba preparada-

-Sentémonos. -me tomó del brazo y nos sentamos en mi cama-

-Vamos Terry dime que te pasa. -me estaba desesperando, esa expresión seria no auguraba nada bueno-

-Me voy. -¿? no entendí nada-

-¿Te vas de paseo con tus amigos? ¿Por cuanto tiempo te vas? ¿Es por el teatro?.

-Candy, debes comprender que lo hago por tu bien, tú aún eres una niña...-lo interrumpí-

-Una niña de la cual estás enamorado, si mal no recuerdo. -le dije mientras fruncía el ceño-

-Creí estar enamorado. -¿qué le pasa? ¿me mintió?-

-Que dices. -me alejé de él-

-Candy, tú tienes 17 años, no sabes que es el amor, y yo...me deslumbró tu belleza, pero tengo 26 años y no es correcto que sigamos juntos. -bajó la mirada-

-¡EXCUSAS! -grité, me mintió, me dijo que me amaba y no era verdad- ¿piensas que voy a creer eso?, además no eres nadie para decir si sé o no lo que es el amor...

-Me voy a Londres, la compañía de Robert Hathaway se contactó conmigo y quiere que ingrese a su compañía. -lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mi rostro sin poder evitarlo-

-Que significaron estos 6meses juntons Terrence ¿fué un juego para tí? ¿Todas las veces que me dijiste TE AMO? ¿Fueron mentira?...-me levanté de la cama con las manos en la cabeza, caminando de un lado a otro-

-Candy, la pasamos bien juntos, pero ya es tiempo que cada quien siga por su lado, yo no te amo. -me dió la mirada más fría que jamás ví- y no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad que me estan dando en Londres.

-Lárgate. -me dí la vuelta para que no me viera llorar de nuevo, cuando escuché la puerta de mi habitación cerrarse, caí de rodillas, él me mintió.

-Fin Flash Back-

...no lo volví a ver, Albert me insistió que hablara con él antes del viaje, que Terry era un cabezota y que si me amaba, pero no le creí, no quice creérle, simplemente lo dejé ir.

Me sequé algunas de las lágrimas traicioneras (siempre pasaba eso cuando lo recordaba, cuando lo añoraba), con la manga de mi jersey...ya estaba llegando al departamento y no quería que Albert me viera llorosa.

Vi un BMW negro deportivo estacionado frente al edificio, extraño pensé, no le dí importancia, saludé al señor Marti quien trabajaba en el edificio hacía ya bastantes años, me subí al ascensor y esperé a llegar a mi piso.

Abrí la puerta del departamento, lo primero que ví fué a Albert conversando con un hombre que me daba la espalda, pero yo sabía quien era, sabía que era él, Albert desvió la mirada a mí y luego a él, Terry se dió vuelta, me quedé paralizada, no sabía que hacer, como siempre estaba hermoso...mi pobre corazón estaba desbocado.

-Candy...-empezó a decir Albert.

Eso me sacó del aturdimiento y lo único que atiné a hacer fué correr a mi habitación y encerrarme, si cobarde, soy una cobarde.

Tiré la mochila al suelo, saqué mi celular del bolsillo y le marqué a la persona que siempre estaba ahí para mi...

-Annie, contesta...vamos...contesta...

-¡Candy! como estás, ¿pasó algo? nos acabamos de despedir hace 20min...-la corté, si no lo hago seguiría hablando-

-Gracias a Dios contestaste, hay ANNIEEE!,que hago, no se que hacer..-le dije desesperada a mi amiga-

-Espera, espera, paso por paso, primero respira hondo -asi lo hice- ahora dime que demonios te pasa -siempre tan sutil-

-Annie ÉL está en la sala con Albert...

-Él, quien él...(silencio)...oh! -si oh, pensé yo también- demonios ¿está en tu casa?, no lo puedo creer.

-Annie te necesito, se que interrumpo tu cita con Archi pero...-me interrumpió-

-No digas nada, tu eres mi hermana, asi que calla, mmm, voy lo antes posible, armo mi mochila para dormir en tu casa y voy, tu tranquila ¿ok?.

-Gracias. -dije mas tranquila-

-No demoro, a lo mucho 20 minutos, ¿sobrevivirás? -dijo medio en broma medio en serio-

-No seas tonta, te espero...y Annie...te quiero.

-Yo también Candy, espérame. -colgó-

Los 20 minutos mas largos de mi vida, que demonios hace Terrence Grandchester en mi sala, conversando de lo mas campante con mi hermano...si claro, seguro Albert sabía que estaba aquí, pero yo tengo la culpa, le dije que no me lo mensionara en su vida, pero que hace en USA, ¿no debería estar con su esposa? ¿quizás con sus hijos?, se me estrujó el corazón ante el último pensamiento...TOC...TOC...TOC...el golpeteo de la puerta me sacó de mi ensimismamiento...

-Abre la puerta Candy, soy yo...-ufff hasta que llegó, abrí la puerta y ahi estaba Annie, la hice pasar, ella me abrazócon fuerza-

-Annie, gracias por estar aqui -la solté y la miré a los ojos- ¿aún está en la sala?

-Sí, estaba discutiendo con Albert, asi que simplemente vine de frente, no los saludé.

-Que hace aqui, de verdad no entiendo, ojalá se vaya pronto. -Annie me miró alzando una ceja, demonios si que me conoce bien-

-Ajá, bueno, que vamos a hacer, no me digas que pretendes que nos quedemos encerradas aquí.

-Por lo menos hasta que se vaya.

Pasaron por lo menos 2 horas, Annie y yo conversamos mucho, y entendí que no debía huir, pero también entendí que estaba perdida, supuestamente tengo que enfrentarlo, pero me da miedo perderme en sus ojos, como me pasó hoy, acordarme de eso me ruborizó.

Albert pasó por mi cuarto, saludó a Annie con un cariñoso beso en la frente (la quería como a una hermana mas) y me dijo que el susodicho ya se había ido...

-Ya se fue Candy, puedes salir de tu escondite. -me dijo negando con la cabeza y retirándose de mi cuarto, yo lo seguí-

-Hey -lo tomé del brazo- que esperabas que hiciera, si claro, mmm, "Hola Terry que es de tu vida, como va tu matrimonio, ya tienes hijos?" -lo dije sarcásticamente- perdóname Albert pero no, no voy a hacer eso.

-Pequeña, tú siempre has enfrentado tus problemas, perdón si te ofendí, es solo que me sorprendió esa actitud, incluso a Terry le sorprendió, esperaba una cachetada, o que lo votaras a patadas...-dijo esbozando una sonrisa-

-Como sea.

-¿Te seguirás escondiendo?

-Nop. -dije dudosa- Si me lo encuentro por ahi lo saludaré como a un conocido, punto, igual no creo que se quede mucho en USA. -Albert frunció el ceño- Que te pasa.

-No se va Candy, mmm, ahora es socio de Robert, y han decidido abrir una sucursal de la compañía aquí en Chicago, -abrí pero volvi a cerrar la boca- antes de que digas nada, es mejor que sepas como son las cosas, Terry va a vivir en este edificio, uff lo dije...-me quedé callada procesando todo, "Terry se queda en USA...Terry abrirá otra compañía aquí en Chicago...Terry VIVIRÁ EN ESTE EDIFICIO"-

-¿QUÉ?, que se supone que voy a hacer ahora. -dije apoyándome en la pered, Albert me miró divertido-

-¿No dijiste que lo ibas a enfrentar?

-Pero yo no le voy a hablar primero, no tengo nada que decirle. -eso si, lo único que sabía es que yo no iba a dar el primer paso.

-Reunión de hermanitos. -dijo Anthony llegando al departamento- Bueno yo tengo que salir, solo vine a darme una ducha.

-¿Vendrás a dormir? -Albert siempre sobreprotector-

-No lo se, pero les aviso, es mas seguro que Maya venga para que se quede a dormir, cualquier cosa les aviso. -nos dió un beso a cada uno, se encerró en su habitación. Maya es su novia, según él la mujer de sus sueños-

-Bueno voy a descansar, ha sido un día pesado. -me dió un beso en la frente y se fué.

Annie estaba sentada en la cama mirándome fijamente con sus grande ojos azules...

-¿Qué voy a hacer? No puedo creerlo esto es...es...

-Terrible -terminó la frase por mi-

-O por Dios...viene a vivir a Chicago y no sólo a Chicago, viene a este edificio...¿y si viene con su esposa? No voy a poder soportar esa situación.

-No te adelantes Candy, esperemos a ver como se dan las cosas, mejor descansa, hay que dormir mañana será otro día.

Si mañana será otro día, espero que un mejor día.

* * *

**Aqui les dejo el 1er cap, déjenme saber si les gusta para continuarla besos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aqui les dejo el 2do cap, voy trabajando con el 3ero, vamos a ver a donde me lleva esta historia, jeje, bueno ya saben los personajes pertecen a Mizuki e Igarashi y algunos son de mi invensión. Espero críticas constructivas, jeje, dejen coments a ver si la continúo...besos.**

**Loren :D**

**CAP 2**

_"Estaba corriendo por la playa, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco y el viento desordenaba mis cabellos que se mesían _  
_libres por mis hombros, estaba felíz con una sonrisa deslumbrante en mi rostro, alguien me perseguía, me atrapó y _  
_caímos juntos a la blanca arena, era él, tenía unos pantalones y camisa blanca, su cabello rebelde resplandecía bajo _  
_la luz del sol, estába tan cerca de mi rostro, yo lo miraba con infinito amor perdiéndome en sus ojos profundos como el _  
_mar, nuestras narices se rozaban, entonces cerré los ojos esperando lo innevitable..."_

-Auch -me caí de la cama, miré desorientada a todos lados como buscando algo o a alguien, mi habitación, estaba en mi  
habitación, solo fué un sueño pensé-

Me levanté del piso y miré la cama buscando a Annie, pero ella no se encontraba ahí, en vez de eso encontré una nota  
en la mesa de noche...

"Candy,

Me fuí a desayunar con Archi, no quería despertarte, te llamo mas tarde, te quiere,

Annie."

¿Desayuno?, miré el reloj y ya eran las 11am, wow si que me había quedado dormida, perdí toda la mañana del Sábado.  
Quería ir al parque para tomar algunas fotos, asi que me puse manos a la obra, entré al baño para darme una ducha de  
agua caliente y relajar los músculos. Salí de la ducha, me envolví con una toalla y entré en mi habitación, me puse unos  
jeans celestes, un jersey negro y una casaca con capucha blanca, en Chicago siempre hay viento, me puse mis infaltables  
convers negras, me hice una cola de caballo y ya estaba lista, mi estómago empezó a rugir...mmm definitivamente tengo  
que comer algo antes de salir.

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la cocina, donde se encontraban Anthony y su novia Maya...Maya Winston una chica  
hermosa, tiene mi edad y la apariencia de una modelo de pasarela, es Argentina, viajó a Usa a vivir con su madre a sus  
tempranos 17 años, sus padres son divorciados, conoció a mi hermano en la universidad aunque ella estudia pintura  
artística, y mi hermano estudió administración hotelera (por obvias razones), tiene ojos grises, cabello rubio y liso,  
curvas de infarto, creo que ya se porque Tony en tan posesivo con ella.

-Hey -me acerqué a saludarlos- ¿Qué se supone que hacen?-

-Bueno, según Tony intenta hacer el almuerzo -dijo Maya soltando una risita-

-Hey, ya van a ver que se van a chupar los dedos -era muy gracioso ver a Tony con un delantal puesto y haciendo malavares con las ollas-

-Y que se supone que intentas preparar -pregunté dudosa, ¿no tendría que comer eso? ¿o si?-

-Supuestamente pastas en salsa de chanpignones -dijo Maya divertida- aunque quiero ayudarlo, pero no me deja...

-No, este almuerzo lo haré yo solito, para que nunca más digan que no se cocinar.

Mientras Anthony seguía con sus malavares en la cocina y Maya lo veía embelezada, me dispuse a preparar mi  
emparedado de jamón y queso.

Ya estaba lista para irme, saqué mi tripode y mi fiel canon, y me dispuse a salir...

-Hey, te quiero aquí a las 2pm para almorzar, Albert viene con Tanya...ya sabesss -grito mi hermano desde la cocina-

-Ok. -le grite en respuesta saliendo.

Bajé al vestíbulo rogando por no encontrarme con gente indeseable, felizmente ahi en la recepción se encontraba el viejo Marti, me saludó con el cariño de siempre, me preguntó como estaba y me hizo alguna que otra broma, me despedí y me  
fuí al parque que estaba a unas cuadras del edificio, felizmente no había demasiada gente, unos niños jugando con sus madres, una pareja de ancianitas conversando, y unas cuantas parejas de enamorados dándose besos...perfecto...

Visualicé todo el parque para ver donde podría ser la mejor ubicación, de repente vi estacionado nuevamente a ese BMW  
negro deportivo, igual al que vi ayer me dije, pero no le dí importancia.

Me ubiqué cerca a la zona de juegos donde los niños estaban y empecé a sacarles fotos, luego les tomé unas cuantas  
fotos a las ancianitas que gustosas posaron para mí y unas cuantas mas a la naturaleza, heché un último vistazo al parque, ya eran mas de la 1pm y tenía que llegar a almorzar, cuando a lo lejos vi a un joven sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, se encontraba leyendo un libro o eso parecía, estaba muy lejos, pero para la foto que quería estaba perfecto, ubiqué nuevamente el tripode y comencé a sacarle fotos al extraño.

De un momento a otro el extraño se puso de pie mirando fijamente hacia donde yo me encontraba, extraño, seguro se molestó porque le estoy tomando fotos sin su permiso, comenzó a acercarce a mí, lo raro era que mientras mas se acercaba mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez mas, palidecí al darme cuenta de quien era, no tuve tiempo de nada, recogí mi equipo, trípode bajo el brazo y cámara en mano, me di vuelta y me heché a correr, tontamente ladeé la cabeza a ver si me seguía, Y ESTABA CORRIENDO TRATANDO DE ALCANZARME, aceleré el paso, pero fué en vano porque sentí como mi cuerpo era derribado, ahí estaba él sobre mí, mi cámara y trípode tirados, y nuestros rostros muy cerca, esto lo sentí como un déjà vu.

Ahí estábamos los dos sin hacer nada sólo contemplándonos, no podía moverme, quería hacerlo pararme y largarme de ahí, pero no podía, reuní todas las fuerzas que pude, cerré los ojos y de un empujón intenté alejarlo...

Terry salió de su aturdimiento y se levantó extendiéndome la mano para ayudar a pararme, pues lo dejé con la mano extendida, me paré, recojí mis cosas y me dí la vuelta para salir de ahí, pero él me tomo del brazo...

-Lo siento, perdí el equilibrio y...-lo corte, no quería escuchar su hermosa voz-

-Suéltame. -le dije lo mas cortante que pude-

-Pecas tenemos que hablar -¿está acaso loco? yo no tenía nada que hablar con él, bueno se que dije que lo enfrentaría, pero para que, nuestro caso no tiene solución-

-¿Cómo me has llamado? -le dije indignada-

-Mmm, lo que pasa es que veo que sigues coleccionando pecas...-recuerdos, recuerdos y mas recuerdos vinieron a mi mente-

-Flash Back (a mis 12 años)-

-Pecas, deja de trepar árboles, un día de estos te caerás -me dijo Terry-

Me encontraba en el amplio jardín de la mansión de la abuela Elroy, felizmente había salido a tomar el té con sus amigas, en esas ocasiones aprovechaba para trepar el viejo y gran roble del jardín, la abuela me lo prohibía ya que decía que no era apropiado para una señorita andar por ahí trepanto árboles, pero a mí me encantaba.

Miré hacia abajo, para ver quien me hablaba, aunque ya me lo imaginaba, encontré a Terry, si claro él es el único que me decía, pecosa, mona pecas, tarzan pecosa o simplemente pecas, me ponía furiosa que me llamara así, siempre se burlaba de mis pecas de alguna u otra forma y a mí me encantaban, consideraba que me hacían única.

Seguramente venía a ver a Albert, sólo rogaba porque no se quedara a dormir, pareciera que a ese arrogante malcriado  
le encantara molestarme.

Bajé del árbol sin dificultad y me planté frente a él, miré hacia arriba (bueno él era mucho mas alto que yo) y le dije...

-¿Cómo me has llamado? -estaba roja de cólera, detestaba los apodos-

-Pecas, es que veo que te gusta coleccionarlas -me dijo burlón-

-Pues sí, me encanta coleccionarlas -me cogí la barbilla como analizando la situación- es más, estaba pensando como conseguir mas.

-Ya veo, espero tengas éxito en tu gran aventura, ya que considero que las pecas te quedan bien, se te ven adorables.

Me sorprendió ese...según yo...halago, por consecuencia me sonrojé, lo ví darse vuelta y entrar nuevamente a la casa, pero no me paso desapersivida, la sonrisa torcida que se dibujaba en su rostro y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Fin Flash Back-

Estaba frente a él pero realmente no le estaba prestando atención, estaba sumergida en mis recuerdos...

-Pecas...-eso me hizo mirarlo fijamente-

-Deja de llamarme así, y suéltame -no me había dado cuenta que aún seguía sujetándome del brazo-

-Que pasa, ¿acaso te pongo nerviosa? -me dijo acercándoce mas a mí, de un tirón me solté de su agarre, que se ha creído-

-N-no. -me maldije internamente, él siempre tenía ese efecto en mí, y lo peor es que él lo sabía-

-Tenemos que hablar, tengo que explicarte muchas cosas, yo...-lo volví a interrrumpir-

-Tú a mi no me debes ninguna explicación, las cosas están bastante claras entre nosotros, hace cuatro años que están claras.

-Pero...

-Pero nada, en todo caso a la única que le debes explicaciones es a tu esposa, no a mí. -me costo decirlo, pero lo logré, y sin titubear- asi que déjame en paz. - lo dejé perplejo, cosa que aproveché para irme de ahí dejándolo con la palabra en la boca-

Llegué al departamento hecha una furia, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, cuando entré en la sala se encontraban mis hermanos con sus novias conversando, pasé de largo como un tornado sin saludar y me refugié en mi habitación ignorando las voces que me llamaban, dejé mi equipo de fotografía en el suelo, me tiré en la cama y puse una almohada en el rostro y solté un grito ahogado, pasaron unos minutos hasta que escuché un leve golpeteo en la puerta y el sonido de esta al abrirse, Tanya asomaba la cabeza...Tanya Mcphee la prometida de mi hermano Albert una mujer muy inteligente, a sus 26 años trabajaba en una reconocida firma de abogados y era muy buena en su trabajo, tiene un corazón de oro y además de eso es hermosa, sus ojos celestes y cabello castaño claro hacían que se viera como un ángel, seguramente por eso la mandaron a ella a verme, quien podría estar enfadada con Tanya presente, nadie, por lo menos yo no.

-Candy ¿está todo bien? -me preguntó con preocupación-

-Dentro de lo que se puede. -dije sentándome- Lo siento, no quise ser descortés.

-No hay problema, ¿pero estás segura que quieres almorzar con nosotros?, les puedo decir que no te encuentras bien, además sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa ¿verdad?. -me dijo mirándome a los ojos-

-No te preocupes, en serio estoy bien, dame 10 minutos y estoy con ustedes -sonreí levemente para que viera que no pasaba nada malo-

-Bien te esperamos. -me dijo sonriéndome tiernamente saliendo de la habitación, Tanya era así, se preocupaba siempre por mí, como si fuera mi madre, aunque en realidad eso no me disgustaba en lo absoluto, yo la veía mas como a una hermana mayor-

A los 10 minutos salí a almorzar con mi familia, felizmente nadie comentó nada sobre mi gran entrada, aunque Albert de vez en vez me miraba algo preocupado, a lo que yo le hacía un gesto negando con la cabeza.

Anthony se encargó de todo, preparó el almuerzo, puso la mesa, todo, toda una ama de casa, aunque a la hora de probar, nadie quería ser el primero, así que Maya movida seguramente por el amor, fue la primera en degustar la pasta y por su expreción parecía estar bueno, asi que todos empezaron a comer.

Felicitamos a Anthony por el almuerzo, incluso él decía que este sería su plato bandera, pasamos una tarde agradable, entre todos ayudamos a limpiar los trastes, luego de eso como prometió Annie me llamó...

-Hey Candy, como estás -me preguntó mi amiga del alma, porque eso era-

-Bien Annie, ¿que tal tu desayuno con Archie? -estuve tentada a contarle lo ocurrido en el parque, pero la verdad es que no quería pasar horas al teléfono siendo interrogada-

-Genial, pasamos la tarde con Stear y Patty, y decidimos salir hoy en la noche a un pub nuevo que han abierto, ¿quieres venir?

-Oh no, no estoy para fiestas. -y era cierto, tenía planeado un sábado tranquilo de películas-

-Oh vamos no seas aguafiestas Candy, hace cuanto no sales a bailar...mmm...meses -era cierto- ¿por favor?

-De veras Annie, no estoy de ánimos, pero anda tú y diviértete por mi -solté una risita ante el bufido que soltó mi amiga-

-De acuerdo, bueno te dejo, mañana te llamo para ver si nos vemos.

-Ok un beso y mánda saludos a todos de mi parte y diviértete.

-Ok, beso. -y colgó-

El día paso rápidamente mis hermanos salieron a una cena de negocios con sus novias, me invitaron a ir, pero como ya dije no estoy de ánimos me preparé popcorn me metí a la cama y me puse a ver películas antiguas. Ya iba por la tercera, estaba viendo "Casablanca" y ya me empazaba a dar sueño...

..."i got a feeling uuu" "i got a feeling uuu"...maldición mi celular, empecé a palpar la cama buscando el aparato infernal  
"i got a feeling uuu", demonios, quien llama un domingo a las...miré el reloj...8am, voy a matar a quien este al otro lado de la línea, "i got a feeling uuu"...!ya! !lo encontré!...vi el nombre en la pantalla...

-Annie que demonios...-paré de hablar ya que solo escuchaba como lloraba- Annie, que te pasa ¿estás bien? ¿hubo algún accidente? ¿le pasó..

-Nonono, Candy..hip...Archi...hip terminoconmigoynosequehacer -trataba de hablar pero no comprendía a causa de su llanto-

-Annie, tranquilízate, no te entiendo nada, haber respira hondo -ese era siempre su consejo, asi lo hizo- ahora explícame que pasa.

- Ufff, Archi...termino...nuestra...relación -dijo pausadamente-

-Pero porque, que paso. -demonios, no me esperaba esto, eran Annie y Archi, Archi y Annie, ellos se amaban-

-Ayer él tomó de más, y bueno quería ir a otro lado y...tu sabes -no entendía a que quería llegar-

-No te entiendo.

-Candy tú mejor que nadie sabe que soy virgen...-ooo, mensaje captado-

-Comprendí, comprendí...y bueno que pasó.

-Quería ir a otro lado a hacer ya sabes que -pobre aún lloraba, aunque por lo menos ya se le entendía- y yo no quise, no iba a perder mi virginidad con Archi tomado, quería que fuera especial, pero él no entendió...

-Que te dijo ese baboso -ya me imaginaba, Archi a pesar de ser mi amigo a veces puede ser muy impulsivo-

-Que estaba harto de esta situación, que ya no aguantaba seguir con una mojigata como yo, asi que terminó conmigo y me dejó ahi sola con Stear y Patty.

-Ya me va a escuchar ese troll -no podía creerlo, yo pensaba que la amaba en serio, iban 1 año de relación, si ya había esperado tanto, como se le ocurre pedirle eso estando ebrio, que iluso-

-No Candy no quiero que hables con él, ¿sabes? tenía la esperanza que me llamara o algo, pero nada, seguramente encontró a alguien que le caliente la cama.

-No digas eso, no creo...-me interrumpió-

-Por favor Candy estaba tomado y exitado. -buen punto- Nunca voy a perdonarlo Candy, nunca.

-¿Quieres que vaya a verte? me puedo quedar a dormir.

-No, esta bien, quiero estar sola, de verdad disculpa por llamarte a esta hora. -me dijo apenada-

-No te preocupes, cualquier cosa me llamas.

-Ok beso.

-Beso. -le dije y colgó, espero por el bien de Archi, que no haya cometido alguna estupidez-

Miré nuevamente el reloj...8:30am...aún era temprano asi que intenté buscar el sueño, pero fue en vano, no pude dormir de nuevo. Me levanté de la cama, me estiré y me asomé por la ventana de mi habitación, si bien es cierto que vivimosen un pent-house nuestro departamente ocupa todo el último piso, el edificio solo tiene 5 pisos, al mirar hacia abajo visualicé un camión de mudanzas estacionado en la puerta del edificio y al ahora famoso BMW que ya sospechaba a quien pertenecía...demonios hoy se muda, hoy se muda...

* * *

**Bueno aqui está el 2do cap, espero les guste, de verdad voy a intentar actualizar pronto, déjenme reviews para saber si les gustó, besos.**

**Loren :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí les dejo el tercer cap espero les guste. Ya saben los personajes pertecen a Mizuki e Igarashi y algunos son de mi invensión. Espero críticas constructivas, jeje, dejen coments a ver si la continúo...besos. **

**Loren :D**

**CAP 3**

La siguiente semana pasó rápidamente, traté de estar lo menos posible en casa y me pasaba los días con Annie y Patty.

Después de ese Sábado atroz Annie no quizo hablar con Archi, a pesar que él la llamaba sin parar, si bien es cierto que ESA NOCHE no la llamó, al día siguiente hizo todo lo posible por hablar con ella, desde llamarla hasta ir a buscarla, pero Annie se negaba.

De un momento a otro empezaron a llegar ramos de rosas, todos los días, y todos los días pasaba lo mismo, Annie las devolvía.

Nos encontrábamos las 3 en la habitación de Annie...

-¿Piensas perdonarlo? -dijo Patty impaciente- Créeme Annie, Archi está arrepentido, el pobre no come bajó como 3 kilos en esta semana...

-Uy, no sabía que Archival tenía tan buena abogada. -dijo Annie sarcásticamente-

-Patty tiene razón Annie, tú lo amas y él a tí ¿no crees que merece que lo escuches? -dije, la verdad por lo que me contaba Patty, su cuñado no estaba nada bien.

-Mira quien habla Candy, por favor, el otro día nos contaste el incidente del parque con Terry, ¿acaso lo escuchaste? -me dijo Annie a la defensiva-

-Eso es diferente. -dije en un susurro-

-¿Cómo diferente? Yo no veo la diferencia -dijo Patty metiendo su cuhchara (quiere decir metiéndose en lo que no le importa).

-Miren es totalmente diferente, lo de Terrence y yo terminó hace 4 años, y por Dios está casado. -dije frustrada-

-Bien cambiemos de tema eres demasiado cabezota. -me dijo Patty.

Empezó a sonar mi celular..."i got a feeling uuu" "i got a feeling uuu"...Albert...

-Albert dime...

-Hey pequeña, ¿hoy vienes a la casa?

-Supongo que si ¿por?

-Estábamos pensando en salir a bailar hoy, ¿que te parece? le podrías decir a Annie y Patty, así Annie y Archi aprovechan y arreglan las cosas. -mmm no estaba muy convencida, pero bueno si era para que se amisten supongo que esta bien- Bien Al, voy con las chicas al rato byeee. -colgamos, miré a las chicas y les conté el plan, Annie no estaba muy convencida, pero finalmete aceptó ir-

Así nos fuimos a mi departamento para alistarnos, llegamos y ya se encontraban Tanya y Maya arreglándose, asi que Annie, Patty y yo nos turnamos para bañarnos, ya me imaginaba que Maya jugaría a las muñecas conmigo, me preparé mentalmente para la tortura.

Me escogieron un vestido rojo strapless, bastante corto para mi gusto, unos tacones negros  
bastante altos, solo esperaba no torcerme el tobillo con ellos (foto en mi perfil), aunque no podía negar que el atuendo era muy bonito y moderno, Maya me maquilló con tonos muy naturales, me dejé el cabello suelto con los risos callendo en cascada por la espalda, las demás decidieron ir también con vestidos (fotos en mi perfil), mientras todas terminaban  
de alistarse pasaron mas de 3 horas, ufff.

Tocaron la puerta...

-¿Se puede? -asomó la cabeza Anthony-

-¿Ya estás adentro no? -le dije con sarcasmo-

-Bueno es que ya estan todos esperando en la sala. -dijo nervioso evitándo mirarme a los ojos, aquí hay gato encerrado pensé-

-Que te pasa. -lo miré y luego miré a Maya que evitaba verme- ¿Me van a decir que pasa? -definitivamente había algo que no querían decirme, entonces hice clic- ¿Quiénes son todos? ¿Quiénes van?

-Relájate Candy, los de siempre. -me dijo Tanya que terminaba de maquillar a Patty-

-Sí hermanita relájate, van los de siempre. -me dijo Tony esbozando una sonrisa forzada-

-Ajá. -estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa, lo único que esperaba era que no fuera lo que estaba pensando- Bien entonces retírate ya vamos a terminar. -le dije media enojada-

-Ok, las esperamos no demoren. -ya se iba pero se volteó y agregó- Por cierto, Maya estás preciosa. -ella se puso roja como tomate mientras Tony salía de la habitación-

-Bien al parecer ya estamos listas. -dijo Annie medio nerviosa, seguro estaría pensando en Archi- Ya quiero que termine esta noche.

-Si como no -dijo Tanya riéndose-

Nos dimos los últimos toques y ya era hora de salir, seguro los hombres estarían desesperados por irse.

Me sentía nerviosa sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho, mi corazón latía muy rápido y tenía un mal presentimiento.

El mal presentimiento se materializó ahí en la sala estaba Terry riendo por algo que le decía Albert, por más que intenté no mirarlo no pude, estaba hermoso con su cabello castaño oscuro despeinado, con una incipiente barba que lo hacía verse muy sexy, esa camisa azul que se pegaba a la perfección a su hermoso cuerpo, de pronto dejó de reir al percatarse de nuestra presencia y clavó sus ojos en mí obvio se dió cuenta como me lo comía con la mirada...Dios que vergüenza definitivamente no quiero que piense eso...no pude moverme o hablar ni dejar de verlo...felizmente Tanya se dió cuenta de mi situación y me dió un leve codazo que hizo que le prestara atención a ella.

-Tienes que tratar de disimular. -me dijo Tanya en un susurro-

-Chicas están hermosas definitivamente valió la pena la espera. -dijo Albert mirando a Tanya con infinito amor-

Todos nos saludamos, sí, decidí madurar y no comportarme como una niña ya que justo por ese motivo Terry me dejó, decía que era muy niña para él así que le demostraría que su presencia no me afectaba que para mí era totalmente indiferente, así que lo saludé con un beso en la mejilla y mi reacción fué delatadora estaba mas roja que un tomate, aún así traté de disimular.

Por otro lado Annie no pensó igual porque ni miró a Archi...bien merecido se lo tenía que lo haga sufrir un poco...

-Bien entonces yo me voy con Maya, Tanya y Albert, -dijo Anthony- y los Cornwell se van con Annie y Patty. -Annie no estaba feliz con la distribución pero no quizo hacer un berrinche, a parte sabía que Archi quería hablar con ella, no podía aplazar mas tiempo esa conversación-

Pero bueeeno eso me deja a mí y a Terry solos, QUE HORROR, no entiendo que les pasa a todos, entrecerré los ojos y los miré acusadoramente...

-Candy me imagino que no te importará ir con Terry ¿cierto?. -me dijo Albert-

-No Al, sin problemas. -dije forzando una sonrisa-

Todos quedamos en encontrarnos en el nuevo pub de moda, así nos dispusimos a salir del pent-house e ir a divertirnos.

En el camino evité mirarlo el amabiente en el BMW estaba muy tenso, yo miraba a través de la ventana, había luna llena me quedé contemplándola sin saber que decir hasta que su voz aterciopelada interrumpió mi concentración.

-Pec...Candy -corrigió al instante, por lo menos sabía que no tenía el derecho a llamarme por apelativos cariñosos- sabes que en algún momento tendremos que hablar, quiero explicarte varias cosas. -me dijo sin dejar de mirar el camino-

Lo miré de reojo y lo mas tranquila que pude le dije -Bueno si quieres hablar hablemos.

Él se sorprendió, seguramente esperaba una negativa de mi parte, pero tenía que demostrar que no me afectaba.

-Genial pero este no es el momento mmm ¿te parece si salimos otro día a tomar un café para hablar un poco?

Lo miré deconfiada, no me gustaba estar a solas con Terry, me hacía sentir vulnerable, él me desarmaba por completo, saber que lo amo es una debilidad terrible para mí.

-Me parece bien. -dije insegura- Los únicos días que puedo la próxima semana son el Jueves y el Domingo.

-Me hubiese gustado verte antes, ya llevo una semana viviendo en el edificio y no te he visto ni una sola vez -porque trato de evitarte pensé- en todo caso el Jueves sería excelente.

Coordinamos que me recogería a las 7pm para tomar un café y poder conversar.  
Llegamos al pub, ya todos nos esperaban, asi que nos hicieron pasar y nos llevaron al área VIP, el pub tenía una decoración muy moderna y la música estaba genial, a penas nos ubicaron Archi tomó la mano de Annie para llevársela me imagino a un lugar mas privado para hablar, la música estaba muy fuerte asi que no podíamos conversar mucho, empezó la canción "Se menea" de Wisin y Yandel asi que Tony ni tonto ni perezoso se llevó a su novia a la pista de baile.

Los demás nos quedamos en la mesa y pedimos unos tragos, ellos intentaban conversar, digo intentar porque la música era muy fuerte, yo estaba dándo unos sorbos a mi martini hasta que sentí como alguien me miraba intensamente, Terry no dejaba de mirarme y eso me ponía muy nerviosa, pasaron algunas canciones mas y empezó "You and me" de Lifehouse  
sentí como Terry tomó mi mano y me llevaba a la pista de baile, yo no pude reaccionar así que cuando él me rodeo con sus fuertes brazos, mecánicamente puse los míos en su cuello y empezmos a bailar al ritmo de la música, me pegó más a su cuerpo y en la parte del coro comenzó a cantarme al oido casi me derrito pero aún peor fué cuando sentí sus labios en mi cuello, eso me hizo reaccionar y me separé un poco de él, no quería mirarlo a los ojos sabía que si lo hacía estaría perdida, pero no pude evitarlo y nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente mientras bailábamos...por Dios como lo amaba...como era posible eso, se volvió a acercar a mí...me iba a besar lo sabía lo presentía pero no pude moverme... cerré mis ojos como estúpida y esperé lo innevitable...sus labios eran muy suaves...como lo había extrañado, me aferré más a él si es posible y el beso se hizo mas apasionado, sentí sus manos acariciar mi espalda, desperté del hechizo al sentir su dura erección contra mi vientre, me deseaba...me deseaba...me sonrojé ya que no estoy acostumbrada a esas reacciones...soy virgen por Dios... me emocionaba pensar que aún él sentía algo por mí, aunque fuera solo deseo entonces me dió nostalgia saber que habíamos perdido 4 años separados, lo miré y yo estaba a punto de llorar, traté de no hacerlo asi que para que no me viera en ese estado me solté y salí corriendo a la entrada del pub.

-Pecas no huyas. -me alcanzó en la entrada y me tomó del brazo, yo estaba llorando como magdalena, recordándo los momentos vividos y el tiempo separados, me miró y me abrazó fuerte como si su vida dependiera de ello. -No llores hermosa, por favor, no sabes...no te imaginas como he sufrido todo este tiempo sin tí. -me dijo con voz rota, le devolví el abrazo y nos quedamos así por un momento.

-Te necesito Candy, te necesito tanto. -me volvió a besar, con ese beso me hizo sentir amada, me hizo olvidar todo- vámonos de aquí -me dijo con voz ronca, yo sólo asentí-

En el camino de vuelta a casa Terry mandó un mensaje de texto a Albert diciéndole que necesitábamos privacidad para conversar, luego de eso no soltó mi mano. Llegamos y saludamos a Marti que nos miró sorprendido al vernos tomados de la mano, ya en el ascensor Terry volvió a besarme desenfrenadamente. Se abrió la puerta en el piso 3 y nos dirigimos a su departamento entre beso y beso, ya en la entrada de su departamento me dijo...

-No te puedes imaginar como te extrañé. -me dijo, su frente estaba pegada a la mía y sus manos me acariciaban la espalda y los costados de mi cuerpo- ¿Me extrañaste? -preguntó, como no hacerlo claro que sí, lo amaba, pero no iba a decírselo-

-Claro que te extrañé, no te puedes imaginar cuanto. -le dije en un susurro, pero él lo escuchó y me volvió a besar muy apasionadamente, entonces una voz desconocida interrumpió el maravilloso momento-

-Que romántico...

* * *

**En serio lamento la demora, se me fué la inspiración, trataré de actualizar mas seguido eso es seguro...gracias por sus rr y espero mas para saber que les parece...¿Les gustaría que suba fotos en mi perfil de los personajes? Me avisan.**

**Nos leemos pronto besos...**

**Loren :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Al fin aquí les dejo el cuarto cap espero les guste. Ya saben los personajes pertecen a Mizuki e Igarashi y algunos son de mi invensión. Espero críticas constructivas, jeje, dejen coments...besos. **

**Loren :D**

**CAP 4**

Cuatro años, cuatro largos años, los mas infelices de mi vida...

Haberme marchado a Londres y sobretodo dejarla fué la desición más difícil que tomé en mi vida pero era necesario, en ese tiempo ella tan sólo tenía 17 años y yo 26, estaba perdidamente enamorado y con certeza puedo decir que mi pecosa es el amor de mi vida, por eso mismo necesitaba que ella viviera, que tuviese otras experiencias, ella decía que me amaba pero fácilmente podía confundir el amor con ilusión.

Sus últimas palabras fueron "lárgate" eso me destrozó, sabía que le estaba haciendo daño pero era necesario, ella tenía que vivir, experimentar cosas nuevas y definitivamente si me quedaba con ella no la hubiese soltado nunca, pero ¿y si me quedaba con ella y en el camino se enamoraba de otro? ¿y si descubría que no sentía amor por mí? ¿y si...?, eran muchos "y si". Esas eran las preguntas que rondaban por mi mente en esa época, tenía muchas dudas y tengo que admitir que tambíen tenía miedo, miedo que descubriera que no era yo el hombre adecuado para ella.

Entonces llegó el ofrecimiento de Robert de unirme a su compañía y eso sólo fué una excusa de la que me agarré para tomar la desición de irme.

Albert mi mejor amigo y SU hermano me decía que estaba equivocado, que no decidiera por ella, pero le pedí que no interfiriera, al principio no tenía pensado ausentarme tanto tiempo, había pensado un par de años, pero al llegar a Londres conocí a la persona que cambió mi vida y que se volvió un obstáculo para mí "Susana Marlow", no voy a negar que era una mujer muy bella, delgada de ojos azules y cabello largo y rubio una belleza clásica pero yo no pensaba entablar con ella algo mas que no fuese amistad, obviamente ella no pensaba igual desde el princio buscaba cualquier excusa para verme, yo notaba como le brillaban los ojos al verme por eso mismo no la alentaba a que pensara que podría tener algún tipo de relación sentimental conmigo.

Estaba decidido que si por el momento no podía tener amor pues tendría una carrera exitosa en el teatro.

Así llegó mi gran oportunidad de ser protagonista de la obra "Romeo y Julieta" estaba eufórico de felicidad y muy entusiasmado, pero cuando Robert me comentó que el papel de Julieta lo haría Susana en vez de Karen Kleiss palidecí, me explicó que Karen se había enfermado al parecer había cogido una gripe muy fuerte y no podría realizar la obra, mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora en ese momento...eso significaba pasar mas tiempo con ELLA...eso para mí era terrible...

Aún recuerdo nuestro primer ensayo, ELLA estaba muy feliz ensayando sus líneas y comentando que no podía esperar a practicar la escena del beso...el tiempo pasó y el estreno de la obra fué un éxito, hicimos una gira por Europa.

Yo estaba estresado ya que donde estaba Susana se encontraba su madre la Sra. Silvia Marlow una mujer sobreprotectora que intentaba cumplirle todos los caprichos a su hija, siempre mandando indirectas sobre mi "relación" con su hija...pero por Dios que relación...por mas que intentaba mantenerme al margen Susana siempre buscaba la forma  
de estar pegada a mi como una lapa con la excusa de que eramos las estrellas del momento.

Lo que cambió mi vida para mal fué en uno de los ensayos, me encontraba sobre el escenario en un reconocido teatro de Francia ya era una de nuestras últimas presentaciones donde terminaría la gira...todo fué muy rápido recuerdo estar repasando mis líneas y de un momento a otro estaba tirado a un extremo del escenario, al tomar el control de la situación ví con cara de horror la terrible escena...Susana tirada boca arriba donde yo había estado hasta hace unos segundos con un reflector de luz encima de su pie izquierdo y retorciéndose de dolor...ella me había empujado...me había salvado...

Ese evento cambió todo, Susana quedó con una cojera bastante pronunciada y debía añadir las constantes agresiones verbales de su madre "la sra. Marlow" hacia mi persona, me echaba la culpa de lo que le ocurría a su hija y de las dos veces que intentó quitarse la vida, yo me sentía culpable y responsable...se que suena estúpido, pero que constantemente te recuerden "que podrías haber sido tú el lesionado" era terrible...obviamente el autoestima de Susana estaba por los suelos y pensaba que su carrera había terminado, ya que tras ese suceso Robert le pidió a una Karen Kleiss totalmente recuperada que terminara la gira con el papel de Julieta que por supuesto aceptó de lo mas feliz.

A Susana la trasladaron a un hospital de Londres, y nosotros seguimos con la gira hasta que finalizó. Yo quería desentenderme de todo, no quería verla, quería esconderme, sí como un cobarde, pero los constantes mensajes y visitas de la sra. Marlow me hicieron sentir mas culpable aún, con remordimiento, pensando que en cualquier momento se quitaría la vida, así comencé a visitarla todos los días al hospital donde se encontraba internada, constantemente me decía que si no fuera por mí no podría seguir viviendo y no se que sarta mas de estupideces, y así también comenzó el chantaje emocional por parte de Silvia, me decía que gracias a Susana yo podría cumplir mis sueños de ser un gran actor pero que su hija no y que lo menos que podía hacer era quedarme con ella y cumplir su sueño de estar conmigo y formar una familia.

Al pasar el 1er año en Londres no me quedaron mas excusas y tras un corto noviazgo me casé con Susana, pero con la condición que solo fuera por civil. Ahora era sólo la sombra del hombre que alguna vez fuí...no quería que nadie se enterara de nada, pero en esos momentos necesitaba a mi familia a mis amigo así que cometí la estupidez de invitar a los Andry incluída mi pecosa, no me sorprendió que no fuera, aunque tenía la esperanza de que fuera y me hiciera desistir de la atrocidad que estaba a punto de cometer. Albert era al único a quien le conté como me sentía, antes de la ceremonia intentó hacerme entrar en razón pero mi culpabilidad pudo mas...me case...sabía que desde ese momento la habría perdido para siempre.

Pasó el tiempo y me enfoqué en mi trabajo, Susana siempre se quejaba...que no la quería...que ella no me importaba...que no le prestaba atención...yo me mordía la lengua para no afirmar sus quejas. Con el pasar de los años Susana se volvió amargada y resentida ya que nuestro matrimonio era solo una pantalla, yo no podía darle otra cosa que no fuese  
compañía y amistad y se lo dije el mismo día de nuestra boda antes de casarnos, le dije claramente que no obtendría otra cosa de mí que no fuera amistad, le dije que no podía amarla porque yo amaba a otra mujer y aún así aceptó diciéndome que me haría cambiar de opinión, que lograría enamorarme de ella cosa que nunca ocurrió.

Robert me había estado comentando que ya que la compañía era muy reconocida y estaba teniendo mucho éxito quería abrir una sucursal en Estados Unidos y eso sería mucho trabajo para él solo asi que estaba buscando un socio que se encargara de dirigir las nuevas obras, contratar todo tipo de personal...en conclusión hacer todo lo que él hacía aquí...y me sorprendí al ser yo su alternativa, la idea me encantó ya que conocía el negocio como la palma de mi mano, sería una oportunidad para alejarme de Londres habían sido 4 años alejados de USA y 3 años viviendo un matrimonio no deseado, además trabajaría como director...encargarme de descubrir nuevos y prometedores actores que serían las futuras promesas del teatro...definitivamente un nuevo reto en mi carrera que no podía rechazar...en eso pensaba mientras me dirigía a mi casa...en como Susana tomaría la noticia, que su "esposo" se fuera por tiempo indefinido a los Estados Unidos, definitivamente no lo tomaría nada bien...es más estaba convencido que querría venir conmigo...ni hablar, aunque me sentía culpable por querer alejarme de ella, pero realmente necesitaba estar solo.

Los remordimientos y los sentimientos de culpa desaparecieron cuando crucé la puerta del despacho de mi casa e interrumpí la conversación que Susana mantenía con su madre, aún recuerdo como me puse rojo de ira al escuchar tras la puerta...no pretendía hacerlo pero al escuchar decir a Silvia "no te queda otra opción Susana...debes segur fingiendo para mantenerlo a tu lado" asi fué que me enteré que Susana había asistido constantemente a rehabilitación y citas con psicólogos, su cojera era casi imperceptible aunque obviamente frente a mí fingía muy bien...tendría que haber recordado que era muy buena actriz...la pelea fué tremenda, Silvia quizo defender a su hija pero la miré de tal forma que nos dejó solos en el despacho...retomando la discusión le pregunté a Susana por cuanto tiempo me estuvo engañando...le dije que lo que ella sentía por mí no era amor solo un capricho, Susana solo lloraba y me decía que lo hizo para que no la dejara para darle una oportunidad a nuestro matrimonio...eso me hizo enfurecer más, le dije que lo nuestro no era real que yo no la amaba ni la amaría nunca...en resumen recogí mis cosas las metí en una maleta y así poder irme para siempre de ahí...le anticipé que le llegarían noticias mías a través de mis abogados, hizo un berrinche tremendo diciendo que nunca me daría el divorcio y que me amaba, la cogí por los hombros y la zarandeé un poco intentando que reaccionara y dejara la pataleta, recuerdo que inspiré hondo para controlar mi genio y le dije "El cariño que pude llegar a tenerte lo destruíste con tus constantes engaños, no esperes más de mí, pude haber estado a tú lado apoyándote y terminar todo esto como amigos pero ya ni eso tenemos" diciendo esto salí de la casa dejando atráz los sollozos de Susana y los gritos de reproche de Silvia.

Regresé a Estados Unidos y la volví a ver...estaba aún mas hermosa si eso era posible con su cabello rubio como los rayos del sol cayendo por sus hombros, sus rizos rebeldes como siempre, estaba mas largo de como lo recordaba, y su rostro...su rostro estaba mas perfilado y su cuerpo definitivamente estaba mas desarrollado, seguía con sus pecas en la pequeña nariz respingona y también seguía con ese aura inocente que la caracterizaba...ese primer encuentro en el departamento de los Andry fué raro ya que pensé que Candy me sacaría de ahí a patadas o cualquier cosa, pero definitivamente no me esperé que se quedara ahí pasmada sin decir nada mirándome con sus ojos color esmeralda y menos aún que saliera corriendo a esconderse en su habitación.

Me quedé un poco mas con la esperanza que saliera de su habitación pero no sucedió eso...conversé con Albert discutimos un poco ya que le confesé que aún amaba a Candy y quería recuperarla...me dijo que haría todo lo posible por ayudarme pero igual me advirtió que no le hiciera daño sino me las vería con él.

Nuestro segundo encuentro fué sublime...me estaba hospedando en un hotel no muy lejos del edificio donde vivían los Andry...estaba estresado viendo temas del nuevo teatro que se abriría en Chicago y también estaba el tema de mi mudanza...después de tanto hablar con Albert me propuso que la mejor manera de estar cerca de mi pecosa era que me mudara a su edificio y que justo había un departamento libre en el 3er piso, ni tonto ni perezoso acepté, Albert me dió el número del dueño para ver todos los detalles...asi que después de hacer muchas llamadas ya me sentía cansado y estresado, nesecitaba respirar aire puro, así que había decidido salir a explorar un poco los alrededores...encontré un parque no muy lejos del hotel solo a unas cuantas cuadras...decidí recostarme en ese árbol alejado para pensar...luego todo fué muy rápido, me sentía observado así que me giré para ver quien era y a lo lejos pude ver a un ángel...sin darme cuenta me iba acercando poco a poco hasta distinguir a mi pecosa que para variar salió corriendo pero debía alcanzarla intentar hablar con ella...mi persecusión ocacionó que cayera encima de ella y fue maravilloso poder volver respirar su aroma de rosas aunque luego ella me dejó claro de manera muy dura que no tenía intenciones de hablar conmigo...aún así todo valió la pena por estar cerca de ella unos minutos.

Los siguientes días pasaron muy rápido, ya estaba instalado en mi nuevo departamento con ayuda de Albert y Anthony, la mudanza fué menos pesada con la ayuda de mis amigos...conversamos y me invitaron a almorzar, esperaba poder ver nuevamente a mi pecosa cosa que no pasó, definitivamente estaba evitándome...a consecuencia de ese almuerzo conocí a las novias de mis amigos Tanya y Maya unas chicas muy simpáticas y agradables, sentí envidia por la relación que tenían se notaba que estaban enamorados, yo quería eso...quería todo con Candy. A pesar de todo la visita fue fructífera ya que quedamos en salir todos el fin de semana a un pub con el propósito de poder estar cerca de mi amor.

Cuando llegó el día me quedé pasmado al verla, estaba tan hermosa con ese vestido rojo...por la cara que puso al vermeno se esperaba que fuera y menos que todos se confabularan contra ella para que yo pudiera llevarla en mi auto...lo bueno es que pude sacarle una cita para conversar en privado a pesar que ella estaba renuente a aceptar lo hizo...la noche estuvo movida ya que no pude contener mis impulsos y al sacarla a bailar no pude evitar acercarla a mí y besarla, pude darme cuenta que aunque fuese mínimo yo no le era del todo indiferente...aproveché la situación para sacarla de ahí y llevármela a mi departamento, logramos llegar a la puerta de mi ahora hogar entre beso y beso...

-No te puedes imaginar como te extrañé. -le dije, respirando su fragancia y observando sus ojos cerrados con una leve sonrisa no pude evitar acariciarla necesita sentirla...sentirla totalmente mía y eso pretendía hacer. - ¿Me extrañaste? -no pude evitar preguntarle, quería saber si había pensado en mí como yo en ella-

-Claro que te extrañé, no te puedes imaginar cuanto. -me dijo en un susurro, pero lo escuché claramente y eso me llenó de alegría y no pude evitar besarla nuevamente, entonces una voz muy conocida interrumpió el maravilloso momento-

-Que romántico...-me giré para ver si era solo mi imaginación, rogándo porque asi fuera...pero no ahí estaba ella Susana Marlow en persona...que demonios haces aquí quería gritarle...me dí cuenta que no estaba sólo...sentí el cuerpo de Candy tensarse en mis brazos, sabía quien era pensé...ella se alejó de mi abrazo- ...por favor, por mi no paren puedo esperar aquí afuera si es necesario...pero no me voy sin hablar con mi esposo. -enfatizó mucho lo último, Susana estaba ahí muy fresca y sonriente sentada en las escaleras con dos grandes maletas en el suelo-

-Susana no tenemos nada de que hablar todo está dicho entre nosotros...-no pude terminar porque mi amor interrumió-

-Creo que mejor me voy. -me miró con sus ojos esmeralda llenos de dolor, que estaría pensando, daría todo por saber que pensaba en estos momentos y rogué porque no sacara conclusiones presipitadas-

-No. -dije decidido, si alguien se iba sería Susana no ella- Tú no tienes porque irte...-pero nuevamente me interrumpió-

-Terry, hablamos otro día, parece que aún debes resolver ciertas cosas. -vacilé un poco pero al final accedí debía zanjar esta etapa de mi vida-

-Bien -dije resignado- hablaremos el jueves como quedamos -le dije en un susurro para que Susana no escuchara- ella solo asintió y ví como se iba escaleras arriba, me gire a ver a Susana al parecer muy contenta por habernos interrumpido-

-Querido veo que no perdiste el tiempo, por lo visto ella es la mujer que amas como me decías -se calló un momento meditando lo siguiente que diría- es una mocosa Terry -nego con la cabeza- tú necesitas una mujer...-ahi corté su discurso-

-¿Como tú? -le dije sarcásticamente, pensé bien lo que diría no quería herirla al fin y al cabo ella me había salvado y dentro de su retorcida cabeza pensaba que me amaba- Mira Susana, no quiero que sufras mas, tú no eres una mala persona simplemente tú madre te consintió y manipuló mucho, mereces a alguien que te ame en serio, mereces ser feliz y no vivir esperanzada con algo que no ocurrira nunca. -dejé de hablar no quería hacerla sentir mal-

-¿No me amarás nunca cierto? -me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-En serio lo siento, pero no puedo amarte...simplemente no puedo.

-Yo vine aquí con la esperanza de que me perdonaras por mentirte...no voy a negar que tenía la esperanza de estar juntos nuevamente pero ya me dí cuenta que eso no sucederá...vi como la mirabas a ella Terry...cuanto hubiera dado porque en todo este tiempo juntos me miraras asi aunque sea una sola vez. -negó con la cabeza y reprimió las lágrimas, pero su actitud cambió e intentó sonreir- discutí con mi madre, no me dejaba tranquila diciéndome que si no era tú esposa sería una inútil, que no podría valerme por mi misma, decidí alejarme de ella...sus comentarios no estaban ayudando a mi autoestima, -suspiro y se puso de pie- espero que algún día me perdones Terry.

-Susana en serio me da gusto que te alejaras de ella, y claro que te perdono pero a donde irás...donde vas a vivir...-le dije preocupado-

-Al venir vi un hotel a unas cuadras. -me dijo, aún no sabía como me había encontrado, ¿quién le habría dado mi dirección?, al parecer se dió cuenta de mis pensamientos porque me dijo- Llamé a tu trabajo y no me costó nada sacarle la información a la secretaria de Robert, alegando claro que era tú esposa y quería darte una sorpresa. -me dijo- Bien creo que es mejor que me vaya, tienes mi número de celular Terry cualquier cosa con respecto al divorcio me llamas, créeme que no pondré obstáculos.

-Puedes quedarte aquí, yo me iré al hotel por esta noche y ya veremos mañana de buscarte un lugar...-me interrumpió-

-No, necesito estar lejos de tí Terry, a pesar de todo yo te amo aunque no lo creas y no podré reponerme contigo al lado...

-Pero si necesitas ayuda ya sabes que puedes llamarme...aun está tú cuenta de ahorros, seguiré depositando una pensión...

-No, claro que no, yo tengo unos ahorros Terry.

-Susy...por lo menos hasta que veas que es lo que harás ¿ok? -ella solo asintió- no te dejaré desamparada, y vamos yo te llevo al hotel.

-Por favor no. -me dijo con ojos suplicantes-

-Por lo menos déjame tomarte un taxi -asintió y la ayudé a bajar sus maletas, Susana no era una mala persona simplemente debió sentirse muy mal con el accidente y muy vulnerable también, paré un taxi y le indiqué la dirección del hotel, mientras el taxista guardaba las maletas en el maletero, Susana se acercó y me dió un abrazo que le devolví, al soltarnos me miró con tristeza y me dijo-

-¿Te puedo pedir un último favor? -me dijo suplicante, yo solo atiné a asentir- ¿Me puedes dar un último beso de despedida? -no sabía que hacer, al fin había accedido a darme el divorcio, que mal haría con darle un último beso, así que me acerqué a ella y le dí un tierno y corto beso en los labios-

-Adiós Susy...estaremos en contacto.

-Adiós Terry.

Lo que no sabía es que unos ojos esmeralda me observaban...

* * *

**Por fin el 4to cap, quería que vieran en este episodio lo que sentía Terry, en serio espero sus RR para saber que opinan, espero que les guste el cap y espero poder actualizar pronto, estoy trabajando en el 5to cap.**

**Muchos besos...**

**Loren :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lo siento lo siento se que pasó demasiado tiempo pero entre el nuevo trabajo y los preparativos de mi boda no he podido actualizar y también tuve una larga etapa donde se me fue la inspiración, no quiero dejar la historia inconclusa así que prometo terminarla. Muchas gracias por sus reviews aquí les dejo el 5to cap déjenme críticas constructivas. Ya saben los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi y algunos son de mi invención. Espero críticas constructivas, jeje...besos.**

**Loren :D**

**CAP 5**

Mientras subía las escaleras sentía que el corazón se me saldría del pecho...tenía sentimientos encontrados...estaba furiosa...por Dios como se me pudo olvidar que Terry estaba casado...pero es que sus besos, sus caricias, solo su mirada hace que me olvide hasta de mi nombre...pero no podía evitar sentirme furiosa saber que esa mujer estaba con Terry en su apartamento...¡BASTA! no tengo derecho a pensar as, Terry no es nada mío, seguramente tuvieron una pelea por eso él volvió a Estados Unidos de repente se están reconciliando y yo solo fui una especie de ¿consuelo? nonono...no puede ser...cada beso que me dio fue indescriptible me trasmitió muchas cosas, la pasión de sus besos, la intensidad de su mirada, sus brazos al rededor de mi cuerpo como queriendo no soltarme nunca...

Entré a mi habitación decidida a no pensar más, me quité el vestido y accesorios dispuesta a darme una relajante ducha.

Desnuda me miré en el espejo, estaba con los ojos rojos de tanto aguantar las lágrimas, estaba totalmente pálida y demacrada, cogí la toalla rosa que estaba encima de la cómoda y me envolví en ella, me dispuse a ir al baño pero sentí la necesidad de asomarme por la ventana y ver las estrellas, me acerqué a la ventana y aparté la cortina no me decepcioné efectivamente era una noche estrellada podría sacar algunas fotos de tan hermosa vista, bajé la mirada para encontrar la calle vacía pero unos segundos después vi una cabellera dorada saliendo del edificio y Terry atrás cargando unas maletas la curiosidad ganó y me quedé observando lo que parecía una conversación tranquila…¿se habrían amistado? pensé...pero las dudas se disiparon cuando con horror vi como Terry le daba un corto beso a su esposa...sin poder evitarlo los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas retrocedí varios pasos alejándome de la ventana...

OH DIOS, ¿Cómo pude pensar que él sentiría aún algo por mí?

* * *

No me sorprendió que me agruparan con Archi así que al llegar al auto me senté atrás obligando así a Stear hacer de copiloto. El camino al pub fue silencioso, sentía como me observaba por el espejo retrovisor, Patty me miraba por momentos y negaba con la cabeza pero estaba dispuesta a no mirarlo ni dirigirle la palabra. Ninguno hablo era un silencio incomodo a pesar del intento de Stear de hacernos reír con unos chistes, él también hizo varios intentos por iniciar una conversación pero finalmente se dio por vencido. Llegamos al club y sentí a varios chicos contemplarnos, me sentía linda incluso sexi no la estúpida mojigata que él piensa que era, apenas nos ubicaron en la mesa Archi me cogió de la mano y me llevó a un salón ignorando mis protestas, ahí la música no se escuchaba tan fuerte.

-Suéltame. -le exigí- ¿qué demonios crees que haces? -le dije furiosa, no me soltó me acercó más a él y mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente-

-Lo siento Annie, -me dijo- soy un completo imbécil no debí tratarte así en serio Annie perdóname -estaba tentada a mandar mi orgullo por la borda y besarlo pero maldición no podía, vi como bajó la mirada pero aún no me soltaba -

-No quiero perderte Annie se que no te digo muy seguido esto pero te amo, te amo demasiado -eso derribó la muralla del orgullo, me miró fijamente y una lágrima rodo por su mejilla, eso fué demasiado para mi yo también lo amaba y no me imaginaba la vida sin él, lo acerqué mas a mi y lo besé tiernamente al principio pero luego sentí fuego por todo el cuerpo y el beso se tornó apasionado, me arrinconó en una esquina y pegó su fuerte y hermoso cuerpo al mío y lo sentí por completo, sentí sus manos acariciando todo mi cuerpo pero repentinamente paró...

-No Annie así no, no quiero forzar nada, quiero que sepas que te esperaré toda la vida a que estés lista, esperaré a que nos casemos si quieres...

-Archi...-intenté hablar pero su boca se apoderó de la mía nuevamente dejándome sin palabras...

-Annie te amo...-decía mientras me daba besos por toda la cara-

-Archi yo también te amo-

-¿Me perdonas? -me pidió suplicante-

-Claro que sí, creo que ya aprendiste la lección.-le dije muy pagada de mi misma-

-Señorita pero me las voy a cobrar todas...

* * *

Terry vio como se alejaba el taxi aliviado de cerrar un capítulo tortuoso de su vida se dio media vuelta y contempló el edificio…su futuro se encontraba ahí.

"No puedo esperar hasta el jueves para verla" se dijo así que entro rápidamente al edificio y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta el pent house agitado por el trote tocó el timbre, esperó un momento a que Candy abriese la puerta cosa que no sucedió, volvió a insistir, al no obtener respuesta empezó a golpear la puerta con fuerza y a llamar a Candy para que le abriera pero nada….

Candy estaba arrinconada en una esquina de su habitación aún con la toalla puesta, abrazaba sus rodillas con fuerza y se mecía hacia adelante y hacia atrás en un absurdo intento de calmar sus sollozos. Le pareció escuchar el timbre pero no se movió sospechando quien podría ser, sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando empezó a escuchar la voz de Terry llamándola, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez mas fuerte…se tapo los oídos y solo pensaba en que se callara que se fuera.

-Candy ábreme se que estás despierta tenemos que hablar por favor abre la puerta…todo terminó pequeña ábreme- dijo mas despacio pero nada no escuchaba nada, definitivamente algo le había pasado a su pecosa porque no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se fuera a su departamento luego del encuentro con Susana- si no abres pensaré que te ha pasado algo y tiraré la puerta lo juro Candice! – gritó con fuerza para que lo escuchara, al fin sintió movimiento dentro y la puerta se abrió de golpe…

Ahí estaba ella con un polo viejo que apenas le cubría los muslos, el maquillaje corrido, los ojos rojos y con cara de pocos amigos, no entendía nada porque estaba molesta…lo último que sentí fue mi cara arder por la cachetada que me dio, instintivamente puse mi mano para evitar que me golpeara de nuevo…

-Demonios Candy que te pasa! –le decía ya que me había comenzado a dar golpes en el pecho con sus pequeñas manos-

-Eres un mentiroso Grandchester…te odio…cómo pudiste –seguía golpeando y llorando-

Intenté calmarla sacudiéndola suavemente por los hombros finalmente me miró directamente a los ojos y lo que vi fue tristeza, enojo y decepción.

-Me dijiste que me querías soy una tonta tonta…

La interrumpí…

-¿Me puedes explicar qué te pasa? Te dejé tranquila hace un momento porque esta reacción que ocurrió. –le dije lo más calmado que pude-

-¿Qué ocurrió? –puso una cara que nunca le había visto ni siquiera cuando me fui a Londres, la más fría que le había visto hasta este momento- Ocurrió que me di cuenta que tenías razón, hace cuatro años Grandchester no estaba preparada para el amor y ahora tampoco…quiero vivir tener experiencias…tu anda y termina de reconciliarte con tu esposa y a mi déjame en paz. -intento empujarme pero yo la estaba sujetando por los hombros-

-Candy de que hablas que pudo cambiar en 10minutos...me amabas hace 10minutos no entiendo nada…-le dije frustrado, confundido y medio enojado-

-Échale la culpa a las hormonas y a la bebida…entiende esto "NO TE AMO".

Cuando me dijo eso la solté y me quedé mirándola sorprendido, definitivamente eso cambiaba las cosas ella no me quería, yo tenía tantas cosas que conversar con ella tantos planes, con lo que me dijo me dejó helado y hasta se me olvidó pedirle una explicación por el cambio brusco en su conducta…eso de las hormonas y el alcohol no me convenció nada pero tengo orgullo y no iba a quedarme en un lugar donde no era bienvenido así que me di media vuelta y salí de ahí.

* * *

Una risa de satisfacción salió de mis labios, el taxista me miró por el espejo retrovisor extrañado. Era una suerte que la mocosa se hubiera asomado en ese momento, si le tenía que dar el divorcio a Terry lo haría ya estaba harta de mendigar por un poco de amor pero no dejaría que esa se quedara feliz con él…fue ella la culpable de que mi matrimonio no funcionara. Espero que con ese beso entendiera que él nunca sería para ella y si se reconciliaban ya se me ocurriría algo…el taxista interrumpió mis pensamientos…

-¿A dónde la llevo?

-Me imagino que conocen la mansión de los Leegan.

-Por supuesto.

-Pues ahí es que voy. –La sorpresa que le daré a Neal, realmente necesito desfogarme-

* * *

-No contesta el celular –dije preocupado-

-Amor relájate, Terry te mando un mensaje de texto sabes que Candy está con él no te preocupes y ahora sácame a bailar que me encanta esta canción. –dijo mi hermosa novia-

-Tienes razón vamos a divertirnos…-le dije acercándola a mí y dándole un profundo beso que no duró mucho lo que hizo que hiciera una de sus muecas-

-Albert Andry ni pienses que te voy a suplicar –me dijo orgullosa-

Se dio media vuelta y se fue a la pista de baile…se puso a bailar sola de una manera muy sensual no podía moverme ni despegar los ojos de ella hasta que un codazo hizo que reaccionara…era Stear.

-Si no quieres que un don juan se acerque a tu novia te sugiero que vayas por lo que es tuyo. -me dijo sonriendo pícaramente-

"Tania ahí voy"

* * *

Me quedé ahí parada viendo como el hombre al que amaba se iba nuevamente de mi vida, no sé cómo pude decirle que no lo amaba pero sabía que eso haría que se fuera, me quedé no se cuanto tiempo ahí parada y empecé a llorar.

* * *

"Termina de reconciliarte con tu esposa, no te amo, quiero tener nuevas experiencias". Esos pensamientos rondaban mi mente mientras salía del edificio y me disponía a buscar un bar donde poder ahogar mis penas y olvidarme del mundo estaba caminando sumergido en mis pensamientos pero me pare en seco…un momento…"¿termina de reconciliarte con tu esposa? " ¿Qué demonios significa eso? También me golpeeo y me dijo que pensaba que la quería…que terminara de reconciliarme con Susana…la despedida…EL BESO…ella vió el beso…nuevamente entré corriendo al edificio debía explicarle hacerle entender que no había nada entre Susana y yo…

* * *

**Bueno este es el 5to cap, se que no es muy largo pero en serio me rompí la cabeza para terminarlo, como dije anteriormente no dejaré inconclusa la historia, gracias por leerme espero sus RR para saber que opinan.**

**Nos leemos...**

**Loren :D**


End file.
